


contentment

by ecce13 (orphan_account)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confused Kagami, Fluff, KagaKuro - Freeform, Kagami in denial in general, M/M, Nonchalant Kuroko, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, and probably some kuroko teasing kagami, literally just fluff, no joke, what else is there to tag?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 20:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4193061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ecce13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>soulmate (n.) a person ideally suited to another as a close friend or romantic partner.<br/>a.k.a your typical soulmate fic written by a shitty writer<br/>a.k.a kagami is in great denial and kuroko is as nonchalant as ever</p>
            </blockquote>





	contentment

**Author's Note:**

> idk– have a look at this shit that i puked out thats probably not going to be more then 1k words. probably.

title: contentment

pairing: kagami taiga/kuroko tetsuya, kagakuro, whatever you call it

rating: pg13– i guess

description:

soulmate (n.) a person ideally suited to another as a ~~close friend~~ or romantic partner.

a.k.a your typical soulmate fic written by a shitty writer

a.k.a kagami is in great denial and kuroko is as nonchalant as ever

 

* * *

 

 

20/7 

no.

there was no way in hell kagami was going to trust this “soulmate” shit or whatever it’s called.

besides, true love doesn’t exist. right?

no?

the plain idea of waking up to someone’s name written on your wrist on your 16th birthday is completely idiotic, and having have one person literally made for you, is ridiculous isn’t it? kagami isn’t content with having everything laid out for him already, he wanted to be able to choose.

“kagami kun.”

call it living in america problems, but kagami taiga will not let this “soulmate” thing overtake his lifestyle. besides, he has other things to worry about, like basketball, and burgers– _yes burgers, i should drop by maji burger after school today shouldn’t he,_  kagami thought.

_“kagami kun.”_

_maybe he should invite kuroko too, yes he should, that blue haired ghost needs to eat more, being so small and all. and wait a minute, hasn’t kuroko’s 16th birthday passed already? who’s his soulmate then? does anyone even kn–_

_**“kagami kun.”** _

kagami jolts in his seat, snapping out from the daydream in his head, spinning around to look at the owner of the voice, only to have a black sweatband shot in his face the second he spun around. kagami flinches, attempting to swat away the sweatband, or at least dodge it but to no avail. the sweatband hits him right between his eyebrows, leaving a very faint red mark before dropping onto his lap.

“kuroko you bastard! what was that for?!” kagami cursed at the blue haired boy, rubbing at the red mark that the sweatband left behind.

“i’ve called your name at least three times, kagami kun. and classes ended already, it’s time for lunch.” kuroko says, picking up the sweatband from kagami’s lap and then walking off for lunch.

“oi! kuroko you better wait for me!” kagami shouts, fishing out his wallet and then rushing after kuroko.

kuroko hears the heavy footsteps chasing after him.

he smiles.

25/7 

his lungs are gasping for air as coach finishes the last round of training for the day, sweat dripping down every possible part of his body. he grabs his bottle and practically inhales all the water left in it while wiping off as much sweat as possible.

“okay, you guys are dismissed, remember not to miss the next training!” coach shouts, before flashing a grin at the unanimous “yes!” and then walking off to pack her things.

“kagami kun, are you going to maji burger again today?” kuroko pops up beside kagami, sipping on his water.

kagami chokes on his water, going into a coughing fit before saying, “seriously, kuroko you bastard you need to stop appearing from nowhere and yes i am definitely going to maji burger, what makes you think i’m not going?”

“it was just a simple question kagami kun, and you should probably get changed before we get locked in the gym, kagami kun.” kuroko simply states, looking at the clock in the gym, already done with changing. kuroko looks at the redhead scrambling to change and pack and when he is finally done and out of the gym, they walk towards maji burger in a peaceful silence. and then a thought hits kagami– _who is kuroko’s soulmate?_ kuroko’s wrists has always been hidden, especially with him being small and having the school jacket as well as uniform reach his wrists, and the sweatbands during practice that never leaves his wrists. so he speaks up.

“hey kuroko, who’s your soulmate?”

“why would you like to know, kagami kun? besides, we’ve already reached maji burger.” kuroko simply changes the topic as he opens the door to the fast food restaurant.

“your wrists are always hidden, besides– oh look, they have a promotion for burgers now!” kagami says, attention immediately swapping to the counter and eyes glinting like a small child in a candy store. kuroko looks at the chidlike glint in kagami’s eyes as he queues up behind him, smiling fondly.

30/7

it’s lunch as the ace of seirin’s basketball team is at his desk, chair turned around to face his shadow, as they eat in silence.

“how are you full with only a small bread and a packet of milk?” kagami questions again, eyes looking at kuroko who was holding up his bread.

“how do you fit that amount of bread into your stomach is the real question, kagami kun.” kuroko nonchalantly states, as he takes a small bite out of his bread. kagami narrows his eyes at the statement while he chews on more of his bread. a flash of black on pale skin causes kagami to avert his attention to kuroko’s wrist. kuroko’s sleeves had slipped down and from what kagami could se there was a dot, on his wrists, before kuroko pulls up his sleeves and continues eating like nothing had happened.

“seriously though, who is your soulmate?” kagami asks, eyebrow furrowing at kuroko’s reluctance to answer his question.

“who is my soulmate is not to your concern, kagami kun, besides isn’t your birthday in less then a week?” kuroko states, looking at the date written on the class’s chalkboard before giving kagami a ‘don’t tell me you forget’ look.

“no kuroko don’t look at me like that i definitely did not fo–“

kuroko’s look burns into him a little more.

“fine i did. but who believe’s in those kind of things anyway, to have it all written in stone for you.” kagami rambles on, trying to cover up his mistake.

“it’s only you, kagami kun, maybe it’s because you’re so american.” kuroko says, expressionless.

“i am not american kuroko, i was born in japan god damn it.” kagami says in annoyance.

“but kagami kun, nothing about you is japanese, especially your hair.” kuroko says, enjoying the way kagami gets annoyed at the simple statement.

“talk about yourself, kuroko, with the light blue hair of yours.” kagami shoots back, ruffling kuroko’s hair.”

1/8 

it’s 11:55pm at night and kagami is wide awake. he stares at his hands, the hands he uses to play basketball that is rough and filled with calluses. he looks at his wrist which will soon had black ink on them, almost like a tattoo. he wonders whose name would be written there. he wonders, _would it be someone he knew? or someone he didn’t? would it be someone he was very close to? or someone he had never met before? would his soulmate even be in japan?_

he shakes off all these thoughts, and looks at his hands again. he stares at the calluses that have formed over the years of training. he stares at the hands who receives the passes from his shadow. the passes he receives from kuroko. kuroko– _who is is his soulmate? is it someone that he knows? one of the miracles? could it be momoi san? all the thoughts about kuroko suddenly pours into his mind, overshadowing his previous anxiousness about his soulmate._

what would happen if kuroko was his soulmate?

he stops himself from thinking any further about that question. where had that question come from anyway? there’s no way kuroko was his soulmate, not when they were already so close as best friends, besides kuroko would have told him if he was his soulmate right? and kagami clearly doesn’t feel any feelings for kuroko right?

kagami runs his hand through his hair in frustration, thinking about all the times kuroko had came way too close into his comfort zone and thinking about how kagami was a little protective of kuroko sometimes, and how his voice occasionally trembled when talking to kuroko and how he spent almost all his time with him. almost. kagami sighs, glancing at the clock hung up on the wall in his bedroom. 11:59, almost to 12. almost to 2/8. almost to kagami’s birthday. had he really spent so much time thinking about the blue haired friend of his? kagami almost laughs at his own state of mind right now, eyes fixating to his wrist when it begins.

2/8 

it doesn’t hurt nor does it feel ticklish. it just happens, almost like someone had dripped ink onto his wrist, the jet black ink appears, and spreads out like a tree, forming the kanji of his soulmate’s name. the way the ink seeps through his skin is almost beautiful, they’re small and neat, and it’s almost like the ink had a mind of its own. he looks in wonder as the words form the kanji of his soulmate’s name, then going on to the katakana. wait. the katakana? there was only one person he knew whose given name was in katakana. by now, all the warning signs in his head was going off, as his brain registered the name was that was on his wrist.

‘kuroko tetsuya.’

he blinked once at his wrist. he blinked again, before diving for his phone and flipping it open, frantically opening up his messages before he realises he had received a message.

from: kuroko tetsuya

subject:

message: i’m at the street basketball court, i’ll be waiting for you, kagami kun. or should i say taiga kun?

kagami’s eyes bore into his phone, his head going blank for a moment before, his body moves almost automatically on his own, grabbing a jacket and throwing another one on and slipping on his shoes before running towards the street basketball court. when kagami finally reaches the court, all the air in his lungs almost leave him, not from the running, but from kuroko. the way kuroko looks standing under just a street lamp, making him paler then he usually is, almost looking like a porcelain doll, eyes blue and cheeks a rosy red. he looks so fragile, almost like if kagami touches him, he would break, yet he looks so, so beautiful.

“oh, kagami kun.” kuroko says, a small hint of surprise when he sees the red head standing a few feet away from him.

kagami looks at him, and then notices that he was only wearing a plain tshirt and jeans. kagami clicks his tongue at the attire, before tossing his jacket to kuroko saying, “i knew you were going to freeze to death here sooner or later, what if i didn’t come?”

kuroko catches onto the jacket, putting it on, attempting to not drown in it before he gives up and replies kagami, “but kagami kun would’ve came either way because it’s kagami kun.”

kagami blushes at the statement, stumbling on his words before managing out, “kuroko you bastard could you not say so embarrassing things? and could you explain this?” he points at the words on his wrist.

“we’re soulmates, what is there to explain, taiga kun?” kuroko says looking at the name on kagami’s wrist.

kagami stutters at the use of his given name, before saying, “why didn’t you tell me earlier?”

“i felt like it would be better if taiga kun found out by himself.” kuroko says, smiling at kagami. kagami stares at the usually expressionless kuroko smiling before thinking about how kuroko smiling looks so beautiful and how he’s actually drowning in his jacket and how he looks so goddamned kissable right now and how much he wants to kiss him. and so he does. kagami pulls kuroko forward into a kiss, it’s a simple and short one, yet kuroko can feel the honesty of kagami’s feelings through the kiss. kagami then lets go of kuroko’s waist, a glaring smile on his face that almost outshines everything right there.

“taiga kun, so forward.” kuroko states, teasing kagami as they walk back to kagami’s apartment.

“says the one who’s calling me by my name, tetsuya.” kagami says and kuroko feels electricity run down his spin simply from the way his name was said. when they settled down in kagami’s bed, kuroko in his shirt and boxers and kagami already lying on the bed with only boxers on, kagami pulls kuroko close into his arms, kuroko already drowsy and snuggling into the heat of kagami as they slowly fell asleep under the comforter and kagami thinks, ‘i could get used to this.’ as he slowly inhales the smell of vanilla from kuroko hair, falling into deep sleep.

and for now, kagami is content.  

**Author's Note:**

> OH WOW I HIT 2K WORDS OK PLEASE TRY TO ENJOY THIS SHIT THAT I WROTE AT 1 AM IN THE MORNING THANKS btw if there are any errors please tell me because i have NOT wrote in a very, very long time.   
> trust me.


End file.
